


wean her from herself

by aphoticdepths



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Classism, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Tilla offers Lynna a deal.





	wean her from herself

Lynna barged in the door with her usual lack of grace and tact. "What do I need to do to get you to _stay away from my mother!?_ " Her voice rose to a shriek at the end.  
  
Tilla sipped her tea, keeping her face impassive. Goddess, everything about her grated. Her presence was an insult, a reminder of the truth about the man she had loved. Her behavior was immature, foolish. Even her looks infuriated her-so clearly her father's golden hair and sharp nose, except for those damnable _eyes._ "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I heard it!" She stormed over to the table. "...Please." She looked away when she said it, grimacing. "I-please don't kill her, wherever she is."  
  
Tilla raised an eyebrow. "I'd consider it a mercy. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"I know that she's wealthy, and happy, and living somewhere far from all of _you_."  
  
So immature. "Your mother was a whore from the slums-or if not a whore, good as one. She's nothing but filth. No one will care-"  
  
"You're a liar!" Lynna's voice raised to a shout. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say those things!"  
  
Tilla closed her eyes. It was her mother's blood. Her mother's blood in those sly eyes, in that shrieking voice. But her father was in her face, in her body... "You asked me a favor. Do you want me to tell you how to help the gutter scum?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Then apologize."  
  
Lynna looked down, hiding the anger that Tilla saw on her face. "I'm very sorry, Lady Jorcastle."  
  
Tilla raised her teacup to her lips and sipped. "You show more respect to a lice-ridden whore than to my honored guests. How interesting. Like calling to like?"  
  
Lynna gave a wordless outburst that she quickly silenced, her fingers grasping tightly at her skirt. "My mother is not poor," she growled, "and she is not a whore. What...tell me how to help her?"  
  
The soft golden hair, the cruel quirk of the lips, the alabaster skin all of her father. And the whore's blood of her mother. "Unlace your bodice and let me see how much you took from the whore. Then I will decide."


End file.
